monsters_and_creaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantean
The people who inhabited Atlantis. Physiology and Nature The Water Type Gills, blue skin, webbed hands and feet. Atlanteans possess twin gills located on their necks near the clavicle bone, which enable them to extract oxygen from the water. They possess physiologies far stronger and more durable than their surface counterparts, which enable tham to withstand the vast water pressure at the ocean's bottom as well as the pressure changes encountered travelling from one deoh to another. Compared to the average air-breather, the average Atlantean is about ten times stronger. The average Atlantean can swim at a maximum speed of 48 kilometres per hour. Atlanteans are warm-blooded, and their blood circulation is superior to that of land-dwellers, enabling them to withstand the near-freezing temperatures of the ocean depths with minimal discomfort. Atlanteans have specially-adapted eyes possessing vision more sensitive to the green portion of the spectrum. This enables them to see more acutely in the dimly lit ocean depths. Atlanteans need water in order to breath, and will suffocate in open air in about five minutes. Atlantean skin tends to be light blue in colour, although certain individuals are darker. Atlanteans possess residual body hair primarily on their heads, a holdover from their surface-dwelling ancestry. Their about 6 feet height and weight around 180 lbs and live for more than 150 years. Communication Atlanteans communicate by means of a limited range of high-pitched vocal sounds and elaborate signing gestures. A more varied spoken language is not possible due to the inherent limitations of sound transmission through water. On land though they can talk as normally as anyone else. Reproduction Despite their various marine characteristics, Atlanteans are mammals: they bear their young live and care for them during infancy. Although rare, it is possible for an Atlantean and an air breather to mate. The physical characteristics such an offspring will inherit are subject to genetic chance. Feeding Habits Atlanteans subsist on raw fish and seaweed. They are largely a hunter/gatherer society, who have made successful attempts to farm seaweed. In the Atlantean capital, society is stratified so that there is a special guild of hunters and gatherers who provide food for the entire population. Culture Diversified mix of kind and evil people. The religion of most tribal Atlanteans is pantheistic nature-worship. The state religion of monarchistic Atlantis revere the Greek god of the sea Neptune, who once lived among the Atlanteans two millennia ago. The Atlantean Empire in many ways resemble the ancient Roman Empire at its zenith. Government Military Council. The Atlantean government has traditionally been military, with a Council of Elders, who serve as the judiciary and legislative branch of government. Atlantis has a standing militia who perform police functions in times of peace. Although the monarchy of Atlantis claims all Homo Merrmani dwelling in the Atlantic Ocean as its subjects, in actuality the monarchy neither provides services or protection nor demands tribute or recognition from those who live beyond one day's swim from the capital city. Most Homo Mermani continue to live tribally. Category:List A-Z Category:The Sea Category:Atlantis